


Take My Breath Away

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: A one off, Hokage Kakashi, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, breath play, established relationships - Freeform, smart and sassy Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Ok, so this is a smutty one shot that I wrote for the end of my last fic, A Flower in His Palm.But I’m really proud of it, and wanted people who hadn’t read my other fic to enjoy it too, so I’m re posting it separately. Is that cheating? You do not have had to read the longer work, it’s just a bonus scene based on a joke made in the story. So if you’ve read AFIHP, enjoy! This would be the twelve chapter.And if not, enjoy a smutty, slightly kinky one shot.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE! Erotic asphyxiation is considered edge play, and should only be attempted with a partner you trust after careful kink negotiations.  
Please do not read this fic as a BDSM manual.

“I’m home!” Iruka could hear Kakashi shrug off his robes, and he heard them as they hit the floor. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Some respect for the Hokage robes would be nice, dearest.” He called down the hall. Kakashi poked his head into the doorway. “I thought you’d appreciate me doing my part to get naked as fast as possible.” Iruka looked at his husbands bare face. “You just got home!” He couldn’t keep the exasperation out of his voice. “You need to eat at least.” It really wasn’t fair that Kakashi had such a cute pout. “But Rukaaaaa....” Iruka just shook his head. “Your plate is in the fridge. Go eat.” And as Kakashi turned to go he shouted after him, “and pick up your robes!” He was met with grumbles, but he knew the robes and hat would be carefully hung.

Iruka made Kakashi eat in the kitchen, knowing full well that he wouldn’t finish his food if he ate at the katsetsu with him. Kakashi got handsy when he was horny, and he was clearly in the mood tonight. Iruka couldn’t blame him though, it had been a while. Between Hokage and Principal duties, the two rarely had a free evening together. They tried hard to have lunch together, and Iruka would often take his own paperwork to Kakashi’s office so they could be together, but it simply wasn’t the same. Tonight Shikamaru had sent Kakashi home early, Temari was in Suna, so he might as well stay and do paperwork instead of going home to an empty house. It was Friday, so Iruka had the weekend off, and he was looking forward to spending it with his husband. 

Kakashi ate at lightning speed, excited for his night at home. Balancing work and home was hard, but Iruka understood duty, and he made sure Kakashi understood his own worth too. He deserved a night at home; he deserved to rest. Kakashi giggled at his own perverse thoughts. He certainly hoped he wouldn’t be getting a lot of rest tonight. 

“Kakashi?” Iruka’s voice floated tentatively from the living room. “You know it makes me nervous when you giggle to yourself. What are you thinking?”  
Kakashi body flickered next to him, whispering hotly into Iruka’s ear. “It’d be easier if I just show you, Ru-kun.”  
Iruka jumped, but smiled as he settled into Kakashi’s arms. “What did I say about body flickering in the house?” He had wanted to sound stern, but there was no heat behind his words.  
“Maa, Ru it was an emergency. I simply couldn’t wait another second.”  
Iruka only had time to murmur, “foolish man,” before he had his breath kissed away.

Kakashi enjoyed kissing Iruka. After so long together, he knew exactly what would make the other man gasp and moan, and he enjoyed swallowing those sounds. He enjoyed knowing it was his mouth and tongue that illicited them. He almost always started slowly, carefully licking his way into Iruka’s mouth, stroking his teeth, and tongue, and pallet. He would take his time, waiting until shudders racked his lovers frame, waiting until Iruka was simply gagging for it. He’d give a hard suck to Iruka’s tongue, a mimicry of what he wanted to do elsewhere on his body, and would pull back. He’d enjoy Iruka’s glazed expression, and the bits of saliva that cling to the corners of his mouth. He always looked utterly sexed out, when they hadn’t even started yet. Tonight was no exception. Kakashi pulled back, and smiled. This man was his, all his. He was bewitched, body and soul. 

Iruka took a moment to catch his breath, and to enjoy the flushed cheeks of his bare faced lover. He waited patiently for the next step, when Kakashi would take him in his mouth, bringing him to the brink of pleasure over and over again as he stretched and prepared him. Iruka enjoyed the slight pain that came with being filled with Kakashi, but it really had been a long time, and he knew that they’d have to be careful tonight. But all Kakashi did was look at him, with a fierce intensity.  
“Kashi?” Kakashi cupped his face, brushing his thumbs over his scar and cheekbones. He leaned in closer, blush rising, and said;  
“I want you to take your pleasure in me.”

Iruka blinked at him. There was a beat, and then two. Then Iruka pounced, and Kakashi found himself flat on his back in bed.  
“What did you say about body flickering in the house?” He breathlessly asked. Iruka grinned at him owlishly. And in a perfect parody of Kakashi’s earlier tone he responded, “Maa, Kashi, it was an emergency. I simply couldn’t wait another second.”  
Truth be told, Iruka was a rough lover. Kakashi didn’t mind, but he had to be in the right headspace for it. He didn’t want to be dominated after an S-class or ANBU mission, not because he didn’t love Iruka, the opposite in fact, he did. He didn’t want to snap in the middle of their lovemaking, battle instincts rising at the wrong moment. But tonight was perfect. He was well fed, and relaxed. He could let Iruka take control. 

As enthusiastic as he had been just moments earlier, Iruka was also cautious. They’d done this before, and been together a long time, but none of that equaled consent.  
“Are you ready?” He murmured. Kakashi nodded, clearly excited. “What do you want tonight, love?” They had an arsenal of toys and even more kinks the explored and enjoyed together, and he wanted to give Kakashi everything just as he pleased.  
Kakashi thought for a moment, settling Iruka’s thighs around his legs and hips. He ran his fingertips up and down the toned muscles as he thought, causing Iruka to shake slightly. “I want your hands,” and he paused, grabbing said hands and considering them. Iruka had long, thick fingers, and fleshy palms. Kakashi nibbled at the wrist and thumb before pulling them up to wrap around his neck. “I want you to take my breath away.” He finished huskily.

“I think that can be arranged.” 

Kakashi liked being choked for a few different reasons. He loved the heady foggiest that came with oxygen deprivation, the fact that every other sensation was heightened because of it. He loved the bruises it left, a secret gift from the man he loved, hidden from the rest of the world. But mostly he liked the submission, the fact that you could place his life, his breath, his love, in someone else’s hands, *and trust them with it.* Iruka would not harm him. And that was what he loved most of all.  
Iruka arranged him comfortably, hands above his head, spread out under Iruka’s watchful eye. Iruka was forced to get off, he still had his clothes on, but he paused as went to straddle Kakashi.  
“You sure you don’t want me to ride you?”

Kakashi squirmed. He did love that. It was a wild in and out of control ride, always wondering if he could make Iruka cum before he had to tap out to take a breath. He set the pace, but Iruka held his air.  
“Maybe for round two?” He compromised. Iruka laughed. “Just how young do you think we are?” But he was satisfied with Kakashi’s answer, so instead of settling himself on Kakashi as he had been before, he knelt on the bed and slung Kakashi’s legs up onto his shoulders. He pressed an affectionate kiss to each ankle, and set about stretching his husband.  
He was three fingers deep and abusing Kakashi’s prostrate mercilessly, when he placed the small bell in Kakashi’s hand. He gave him a kiss, and a reminder, “drop this if you need me to stop.”

And with that, Iruka wrapped his hands around Kakashi’s throat, and started to squeeze. He knew about how long it took for Kakashi’s vision to start to swim, and when his eyes lost focus he thrust into him. Kakashi groaned, or rather, he tried to, but there was no room for him to let it out. It seemed to have some effect on Iruka though, as he flexed his hips and shifted his angle. “You feel so good under me, Kashi, I can feel every heartbeat, every pulse, every flex of that perfect throat of yours. Maybe next time I should choke you with my cock, and watch you struggle to swallow me and my cum down that slutty sleeve of yours...” but he stopped, as Kakashi came untouched. “Really, Kakashi? I’m disappointed, honesty. You couldn’t hold on just a little longer?” Kakashi’s erection twitched under the criticism, they’d learned about Kakashi’s humility kink the hard way, but it would be awhile still. He was well and truly spent.  
Iruka released his hold minutely, allowing Kakashi’s body to process the orgasm and fresh air in his lungs. Iruka rode him through the aftershocks, and then pulled out. Kakashi whined at the loss, but stayed still. Once he had recovered, he looked at Iruka. “You didn’t get off.” It was a statement, not a question. “Somebody couldn’t hold out long enough for me to.” He replied.  
“I know someone who can help with that.” And Kakashi pounced to press Iruka into the mattress. He couldn’t leave the good man waiting after all.


End file.
